Folding utility carts are known in the commercial and in the patented prior art. It is the objective of the present invention to improve on the known prior art by providing a folding utility cart which is simpler and more sturdy in construction, without substantial increase in cost of manufacturing, more convenient to use by the purchaser, and capable of being packaged for shipment in a knocked-down state in a smaller package than is customarily required. The cost of packaging and the ultimate size of the package is a very important factor in the economic success or failure of a given product.
Further objectives of the invention include the provision on the back or bottom panel of the cart of downturned right angular flanges, for increased strength, and to allow the attachment of hinges and handle components at the opposite sides of the cart without the intrusion of fasteners through or inside of the body of the cart.
An important feature of the invention is the fabrication of the cart handle in three sections so that the largest handle part is smaller than the largest sheet metal component which dictates the minimum size of the packing carton which it is possible to employ.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.
Some examples of the known patented prior art made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56 are the following:
______________________________________ D-245,971 1,823,816 117,085 2,727,751 3,552,760. ______________________________________